


Blind Date

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [50]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Roxy and Olivia are both idiots. Luckily, Eggsy is not.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: blind date.

“What’s her name?”

“I don’t know.”

James pauses in running a brush through Roxy’s hair, a pre-first date tradition they’ve had since Roxy got her first girlfriend at age fifteen. “How can you not know her name?”

She gives half a shrug. “It’s a blind date. You kind of don’t know the person beforehand. That’s the point.”

“Yes, but not even her _name_?”

“Eggsy wouldn’t tell me.”

“Ah.” James goes back to brushing. “Eggsy set this up, did he?”

“Easy, dear,” Alistair says from where he’s leaning against the doorframe. “Eggsy is a highly trained agent, and he is our girl’s best friend. He would never intentionally put her in harm’s way, so whatever it is you’re planning-“

“Who says I’m planning anything?”

“Don’t lie to me, dear, I know that look in your eye.”

Roxy meets her uncle’s eyes in the mirror and grins. James looks appropriately chagrined. “Yes, well,” he sniffs. “I was only going to interrogate him a bit. See if I could get the young lady’s name.”

“I promise you, I will tell you everything after the date,” Roxy says. She turns in her seat and takes James’s wrists. “I’m going to be fine. At worst, it’s a bad date.”

“Actually, at worst, you could be kidnapped, hung upside down from a-“

“James,” Alistair interrupts. “I highly doubt Roxy will be repeating our first date, so relax a little.” He moves over to them, helping Roxy up and appraising her. “Yes, lovely. That woman won’t know what hit her.”

“Thank you, Uncle Al.” She kisses his cheek, then James’s. “Alright. I think I’m ready.”

***

“And you have your pepper spray ready, just in case?”

“She’s a friend of Eggsy’s. I highly doubt she’s going to be a supervillain in disguise.”

“In this job, you never know.”

Olivia rolls her eyes fondly, even as Merlin continues to pace back and forth across the room. “Yes, I have my pepper spray. Not to mention, the actual dozens of self-defence classes I’ve taken, most of which were with _you_. I’m good. I’m ready.”

“Yes, darling, so if you could stop pacing a path in the carpet, that would be most appreciated.”

Merlin shoots a glare at his husband, seated calmly on the sofa with a glass of scotch in his hand. Harry just lifts an eyebrow. “What? Olivia is a highly trained secret agent, and she’s an adult. She’ll be just fine.”

“Listen to Harry,” Olivia says. “He’s usually right.”

“He most certainly is not.” But Merlin relaxes and takes a deep breath. “Sorry. It’s just been a long while since you’ve done this, and I worry.”

“I know you do.” Olivia gives him a hug. “But don’t worry. Eggsy set this up, so whoever she is, she’s probably lovely. And, on the off chance she isn’t, I can probably take her.”

“You’ll call us if you have any trouble?”

“Of course.”

Merlin nods in satisfaction. “Alright, then. Enjoy your date.”

Olivia smiles at him. “I will.”

“And if she does hurt you, send us a text,” Harry says mildly. He takes a sip of scotch. “We’ll help you hide the body.”

***

“Vivian.” Roxy blinks in surprise as she recognizes the woman in the booth. Eggsy had said to look for the girl with the pink rose, and Merlin’s apprentice has one between her fingers, twirling the stem as she looks around.

She smiles up at Roxy. “We’re not at work, Lancelot. You can call me Olivia.”

Roxy blushes. “Right. Of course. And you can call me Roxy. Of course.” She wants to crawl into a hole and die.

Olivia gestures to the seat across from her. “You’re my blind date, I take it?”

Roxy sits. “Looks like.”

“I’ll have to send Eggsy a thank you note, then.”

“Uh…”

Olivia tilts her head, and Roxy is reminded abruptly of Merlin. Oh god.

“What?” Olivia’s smile turns into a self-conscious frown.

“Your surrogate dad is going to kill me.”

Olivia laughs. “Nah, Harry will stop him. Besides, I’m sure he’d approve of you. He speaks very highly of you.”

Hearing it helps with Roxy’s nerves, and she relaxes minutely. “This is…actually kind of funny.”

“Oh?”

“I only agreed to let Eggsy set me up on a blind date because I was too chicken to ask you out.”

Olivia laughs. “Really now? The brave knight Lancelot was afraid to ask _me_ on a date?”

Roxy blushes. “Well, you are kind of…”

“Kind of…?”

“Hot. Like, terrifyingly, intimidatingly hot. And smart. And funny. And completely and totally out of my league and why are you laughing?”

Olivia is doubled over, clutching her stomach. Between gasps, she manages, “I had a crush on you too, you idiot. I had Eggsy set me up because I was too nervous to ask _you_ out.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Olivia calms down enough to catch her breath and grins. “Looks like he was smarter than both of us, at least in one respect.”

“We’re never telling him that.”

“Naturally.”

They raise their glasses and clink them together, then dissolve into another fit of giggles.

***

“So?” Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows at Roxy. “How was your date?”

“You know,” Roxy shrugs. “Pretty good.”

Eggsy frowns, his face falling. “Pretty good?”

Their coms crackle, and Olivia’s voice comes through. “She’s just bitter that I’m a gentlewoman because she wanted to have sex on the first date.”

Roxy squawks. “I did not!”

“Are you saying you don’t find me sexy?”

Eggsy watches as Roxy’s face turns a fascinating shade of red. “I…I mean, uh.”

Olivia laughs. “I’m teasing you, love. I’ll see you tonight?”

Roxy breathes a sigh of relief. “See you tonight.”

“Vivian out.” The coms switch back off.

Eggsy raises his eyebrows, and Roxy rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say a word!”

“You were thinking it.”

“Can I be best man at your wedding?”

“Let’s see how the second date turns out first, yeah?”


End file.
